Users of software applications (e.g., smart phone applications) often rely on ratings to inform their application purchases. Traditionally, these ratings may be based on how previous users of the application rated the product. However, such ratings may fail to quickly give potential purchasers an accurate feel for the true value of an application. In some instances, the rating may only provide a limited amount of information (e.g., an average number of stars given by previous users). In other instances, the information may also include detailed user comments. While these comments may include detailed information, the information may be poorly organized and difficult to assimilate. Furthermore, the traditional ratings may only provide potential purchasers with information describing previous purchasers' initial reactions to a product. The disclosed systems and methods, therefore, identify a need for improved systems and methods for creating ratings for software applications.